User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood Chapter 34: My name is Death, Nice to meet you.
"Thats impossible" I mouthed, but I knew they understood my shock. The newfound 'siblings' stepped forward. They were about to make an introduction. That much was clear. But did I want to listen? Should I want to listen? I decided it would be best to. "My name is Bokurai." Said a cute, energetic, adolescent female voice. She was in every way adorable. Bright pink hair, green eyes, wearing a bright green shirt with dark green pants to match. Her behavior was childlike, it made me smile. She took a step back. "I am Ignis" Said one of the men. He had orange hair, silver eyes, a weird shirt that left the left side of his chest and lower stomach exposed, and pants that were pitch black, except for the bottom, which were litterally on fire. He was obviously a pyromaniac. I couldn't wait to see him fight, if I ever would. He took a step back. "I am Stellarah" Said a feminine voice. I quickly found the owner of it. She had black hair, black eyes, a shirt that left her stomach exposed, and pants that were black except for the lightning style streaks of purple that ran through them. She didn't step back. I was about to ask why, but I was too late. "I am Frost." Said a cold, yet caring voice. She has turquoise hair, turquoise eyes, a bright blue shirt, and a pair of pants in the same shade as her shirt. She was radiating a cold aura, it sent chills down my spine. I also noticed two more things. She had a sky blue ribbon tied to each wrist. Also, it was quite warm, but I could see her breath. She stepped back. "I am Allagar." Said a somewhat shy male voice. A little boy was standing in front of me. He looked no older than ten years of age. He had sandy blonde hair, electric blue eyes, a white shirt with a zagged yellow streak down that middle of it, and white pants thats fabric had hints of faded light blue. He was bright. It was hard not to be happy while staring at this child. He jumped back. "I am Volcan." Said another male. This one was quite opposite from the one named Allagar. He was tall, masculine, and had a voice that could shatter your determination without a thought. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a tight-fitted orange shirt that had spots of brown in some place, mainly on his abdomen, and brown pants with hints of red in specks. He stepped back. "I am Salahar" Another one said. He was strangely darker than the others. As if I was supposed to notice him more than the others. He had black hair, grey eyes, a grey shirt with black taking over the shirts scenery in a starburst type of motion, leaving splotches of black on the pants. There was a dark feel to him. No, it wasn't from him. It was the one standing next to him. I realized this after he took his step back. The last was not like the others. All I could see was his hooded robe. He was the picture of death itself. The robe was pitch black. All I could see was his glowing red eyes. "My name" Stellarah started, her eyes turning the same shade of red as the man in the robe. "Is Death. I've been waiting to meet you, Shade" Category:Blog posts